


Tumblr Requests: MCSM

by zomb_ie



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zomb_ie/pseuds/zomb_ie
Summary: The title explains it all





	1. Tired

**Request: I ship Jesse and Axel from MCSM, and theres so little content for that ship, maybe you could do a write for them?**

Jesse hobbled into the treehouse, exhausted.

Their day had been very hard.

Reuben trotted in behind them, oinking when he saw Axel lounging about on the couch.

“Hey, Axel,” Jesse said, unzipping their bag. “I got your stuff,”

Axel smiled, leaping to a stand. He strode over to Jesse, who was emptying the bag’s contents.

Jesse fished out a stack of gunpowder, followed by a cake, and handed them to an eager Axel.

“Thanks, Jesse!” he exclaimed, ruffling Jesse’s hair as they pulled out some redstone dust, setting it aside for Olivia.

Jesse sighed. “No problem, Axel,” they said, rubbing their eyes.

“Hey, you okay?” Axel asked, setting his hand on Jesse’s shoulder. “You seem tired,”

“I  _am_ tired, Axel,” Jesse said.

Axel looked at Jesse for a long moment. Then, he opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. “Need a hug?”

Jesse nodded. 

Within seconds, they were enveloped in Axel’s arms.

Their body relaxed, and they buried their face in Axel’s chest, slowly winding their arms around him.

They closed their eyes, revelling in the warmth of his body.

“You feeling better?” Axel asked.

Jesse exhaled. “Much,”

Axel chuckled, and Jesse hugged him tighter.

“I love ya, dude,” Axel mumbled into Jesse’s hair.

Jesse smiled. “I love you too, Axel,”


	2. Silver

**Request: do you mind doing some…Aiden x Lukas perhaps?**

Another EnderCon building competition. Another victory for the Ocelots.

Lukas sat at the shore of a lake, not too far away from EnderCon, the moon climbing higher as he stared at the water, a feeling of blissful tranquility coming over him.

He closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying the feeling of the breeze in his hair.

“Hey, Lukas,” a voice chimed.

Lukas opened his eyes, and turned to see Aiden, the ends of his hair glinting silver as the moonlight reflected off of them, a faint rouge leaking from his cheeks.

His pale green eyes gazed pointedly at Lukas, holding an emotion Lukas couldn’t quite decipher.

Aiden coughed, and Lukas realized he was staring.

“W-What are you doing here?” he stammered, trying to make the situation less awkward. 

“I keep running into Jesse and those dorks,” he mumbled, settling beside Lukas.

“You should stop being such a jerk to them,” Lukas said.

Aiden dismissed his suggestion with a laugh, and scooted closer to Lukas, running a hand through his unruly brown hair.

“Where are Maya and Gill?” Lukas inquired, trying to ignore the accelerating thumping of his heart.

“No idea,” Aiden said, the corners of his mouth twitching as he turned to face Lukas.

Lukas’ heart skipped a beat. Aiden was coming dangerously close.

The blond leaned in, just a little.

“Maybe we should look for them,” Lukas said, unable to tear his eyes off of Aiden.

“Maybe,” Aiden said, and before Lukas knew it, their lips met. 


	3. Cookie

**Request:** **Aiden/Jesse with “You’re far too cute for your own good.”? You’re doing so well on these, Mul! Keep it up!**

Standing in front of Aiden, was Jesse smiling up at him in a way that was close to turning him into a nervous, stuttering mess.

Aiden was determined to keep that from happening.

The way she smiled at him was absolutely  _adorable_ , and all Aiden wanted to do was scoop her up into his arms, and hold on to her like his life depended on it.

He refrained.

“What do you want, dork?” he said, wincing internally as the words left his mouth.

“I just wanted to congratulate you,” Jesse said, smiling wider. “You know, on winning the building contest again!”

God, she was captivating.

“Too bad you lost,” Aiden said, fists clenched, “like the loser you are,”

Jesse’s smile faltered, and Aiden found himself disappointed.

He fumbled for words. “But, uh, thanks anyway?”

Her smile reappeared.

Aiden almost malfunctioned.

“So, how’s—” Jesse began, only to be cut off by Aiden.

“Why don’t you go talk to Lukas or someone?” Aiden hissed.

Jesse glared at him. “Because, I don’t  _want_  to talk to Lukas,” she said. “I want to talk to you,”

Aiden’s heartbeat quickened. He’d never wanted to kiss someone so badly in his life.

“Unless you don’t want to,” Jesse continued. “I’m cool with getting cookies with Axel and Olivia,”

 _No!_ Aiden wanted to say.  _Stay! I’d love to talk._

Instead, he said: “Fine. Leave. I can’t be seen talking to a nerd like  _you_ ,”

He mentally punched himself.

“Fine,” Jesse said, looking offended. “I’ll leave,”

She turned on her heel, and began to walk away, every step she took increasing the distance between them.

Aiden felt his heart break.

_Aiden, you idiot! Forget about her! You’ll be a joke if anyone finds out about your crush on her!_

And so, Aiden stood there for a while. There was no sign of the other Ocelots. He hung out there by himself, bored.

Until Jesse came up to him.

Holding a cookie.

“Want one?” she asked, holding it out for him.

Aiden melted.

_God, Jesse. You’re far too cute for your own good._


	4. Empty

**Requested by anon: are you still doing fic requests? if so, it would be nice to see jestellra either being soft or being dork in your writing? you dont have to do it if youre not feeling it tho!**

“PETRA!” Jesse called.

Petra darted downstairs the moment she heard her name being called, almost tripping over the stairs.

“Is everything okay?” she asked, panting.

“No,” Jesse said, glaring. “Where’d the cookies go?”

Petra stared at the shorter girl in disbelief. “Is _this_  why you called me?”

“I know you ate them, Petra,” Jesse said, the look on her face accusing.

“No,” Petra said, furrowing her brow. “I didn’t,”

“Don’t lie to me!”

“I’m not,”

Jesse folded her arms.

“Hey, look,” Petra deadpanned. “We’ll get more cookies, okay? Let Stella get home, and we’ll go and buy some,”

“You’re paying for them,” Jesse said, frowning.

“What?” Petra demanded, incredulous, yet amused. “But I didn’t eat them!”

“Really? Then explain the empty cookie jar,”

Petra shrugged. “Maybe you ate them and forgot,”

Jesse’s eyes narrowed, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. “Pinning this on  _me_ , are you?”

Petra smirked. “So what if I am?”

Just then, the door opened. Petra turned to see Stella walking in, and plopping herself onto the couch, sighing.

“Stella,” Jesse started, “Petra ate all the cookies!”

“No, I didn’t!”

“But the jar’s empty!”

“That doesn’t prove anything!”

“WAIT!” Stella shouted, cueing the other two girls to fall silent. “You’re fighting over those cookies?”

Jesse and Petra shared a grudging look.

Stella laughed, throwing her head back as she did, causing Petra’s confusion to spiral.

“Oh, you two,” she said. “ _I_ ate the cookies,”


	5. Worry

**Request: Maybe some PetraxAxel? I'm in love with your work, keep up the great work!**

 

“I was worried about you,” Axel said.

Petra looked up at Axel, who was sitting next to her in the Treasure Room.

“You were?” she said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Olivia and I didn’t know where you guys were for  _so long,_ ”

Petra’s eyes wandered, and came to rest on the redstone heart. She swallowed against the tightness in her throat.

“We were worried, too,” she said, averting her eyes. “Sorry for not telling you,”

Axel chuckled. “That’s okay,” he said, scooting closer to Petra. “I’m just glad you’re fine,”

Petra found a sort of comfort as she sat next to Axel. She felt  _cared for_.

She shifted closer to him.

“I’m still kind of mad I didn’t get to come with you guys,” Axel said, frowning as he visibly struggled to wipe the smile off his face.

Petra shuddered, remembering how it felt to have someone else in control of your brain. How it felt to have to hurt your friends against your will.

She could only imagine how it would’ve felt to have more of her friends hurt because of her.

“It’s better that you didn’t, Axel,” she said, trying to silence thoughts of PAMA.

Axel fell silent.

She felt him take her hand, wrapping it in his own.

“It’s fine, Petra,” he said, squeezing her hand. “You’re okay. Everyone’s okay,”

Petra sighed. “I know,”

She shrunk a little.

“I love ya,” he said, smiling at Petra.

Petra felt her heart leap.

She smiled back at him.

“I love you too,”


	6. Laugh

**Requested on Tumblr: Hey, a little bird told me that you were taking MCSM requests. Would you happen to be in the mood to write a little something about Harpvor maybe?? Which is the Ivor x Harper ship.. If you are not taking this kind of request, I completely understand. 💙**

Most people would've found the idea of sitting in a park the whole night to be... stupid.

Ivor didn't care.

He was with Harper, and that was all that mattered.

On a picnic blanket, the two of them talked and laughed, their conversations varying from silly to intellectual.

Mostly silly.

Ivor had never thought Harper to be of the giggly sort, but here she was, sitting across from him as she laughed at something Ivor didn't remember saying.

But Ivor laughed along with her.

"Thank you for being here with me," she said, her giggles fading as she reached for Ivor's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze as her fingers wrapped themselves around his.

Ivor smiled at her.

Harper returned his smile.

It was still dark, and Ivor felt himself being pulled into the void of sleep.

He didn't want to sleep. He wanted to talk and laugh with Harper. He wanted to talk about redstone and lava and how pretty Crown Mesa was. He wanted to stay awake.

He felt his eyes grow heavy, though, and fought to keep them open.

"Harper?" he began, and Harper shot him a questioning look.

“Don’t let me fall asleep, okay?" he said slowly. "I want to watch the sunrise with you.”


End file.
